


Little Things

by gxldenskyes



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxldenskyes/pseuds/gxldenskyes
Summary: It’s the little things in life that matter the most.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Little Things

1\. The Doctor and Sarah Jane ran as fast as they could. They were being chased by a Sontaran who ran after them. They held hands which helped them gain more speed. They turned a corner as the Sontaran shot at them, making Sarah Jane squeal as they both ducked. They then got around the corner and the Doctor pulled Sarah Jane into the a small confided space. They crouched down behind an old trolley as they panted. They waited for the Sontaran to pass them as the Doctor started to chuckle.

"What is it?" Sarah Jane asked quietly. She wasn't really in the mood for laughing, especially considering how much danger they were in. The Doctor continued to laugh and Sarah Jane started to get frustrated, "What?!"

"A little bit of déjà vu, don't you think? You and me, all this running." The Doctor grinned before he wiped his nose, "It's like times have never changed."

"Well, you've got a new face and I'm older and have children to take care of so I do think times have changed slightly." Sarah Jane rolled her eyes.

"Oh Sarah, you can be such a killjoy sometimes." The Doctor teases, nudging her shoulder.

"I am not!" Sarah Jane suddenly exclaimed with a gasp. Her gasp was soon followed by a laser shooting near them.

The Doctor didn't say anything as he grabbed her hand and they started running again. They continued to dodge the laser blasts as they ran through the abandoned building.

"We need to find the kids!" The Doctor said.

"You're not joking!" Sarah Jane replied, "I have no clue of where they are. "

"Did you not learn all the secret entrances of this place?" He smirked to her as they ran.

"No, I did not." Sarah Jane huffed, "If we don't find Luke, Clyde and Rani soon, we're going to be in big trouble!"

Suddenly, they reached a dead end in the long corridor. The two looked around frantically, trying to find somewhere to hide but struggled to find anywhere. They turned around to see the Sontaran approaching them. The spud-like alien laughed, licking his lips as he noticed the couple's helpless looks to one another.

"Revenge will be sweet." The Sontaran laughed as he aimed his blaster. The Doctor quickly grabbed Sarah Jane by the waist, facing her as he stepped in front of her to protect her. The two closed their eyes, expecting the blast at any moment as they clung to each other.

Before the Sontaran could shoot, they heard a metal clunk and the Sontaran fell to the ground. The Doctor lifted his head, looking over his shoulder to see the passed out Sontaran on the floor. He looked up to see Luke, Clyde and Rani standing behind the one and only Captain Jack Harkness who held a hammer. Sarah Jane opened her eyes and looked over the Doctor's shoulder, still clinging onto him.

"Well, we've found mom and dad." Jack teased as he grinned. Clyde and Rani laughed behind him.

"Jack." Sarah Jane warned as the Doctor rolled his eyes, the two stepping away from each other as Luke rushed over to his mother.

"Where did you appear from?" The Doctor asked Jack with a frown, putting his hands on his hips.

"Mum," Luke said, hugging Sarah Jane tightly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sarah Jane replied. She broke off their embrace as she cupped his face, her other hand cupping Clyde's face before tapping Rani's shoulder as they approached her, "Are you all okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Rani replied.

"Captain Harkness found us where Staask tied us up." Luke explained.

"How did you find us?" The Doctor asked, still very perplexed by Jack's surprise rescue.

"Let's just say I have very good leads." Jack shrugged, "Ealing also has very high alien sightings so it was only a matter of time. I just didn't expect it to be a family reunion."

"Anyway," Sarah Jane walked over to the passed out Sontaran, "How are we going to sort him out?"

"I've still got some of the wire he tied us up with." Rani pulled out of her pockets.

"Okay, let's get him sorted then." Sarah Jane nodded.

The kids and Jack started to tying up Staask as he lay on the floor. The Doctor helped out before going over to Sarah Jane who had picked up the blaster. She seemed to study it quietly before looking up to him. Sarah Jane smiled a small smile to him, clearly deep in her thoughts.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Sarah Jane nodded. She then sighed, "That was a close call. Again."

"But we had our knight in shining armour swoop in and save us." The Doctor gestured to Jack.

"And what if Jack hadn't magically appeared?" Sarah Jane asked, now getting very serious as she looked up to him.

"Oh, I'm sure we would have found a way." The Doctor wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "We're a good team, you and me."

Sarah Jane smiled as she looked up to him. She knew he was right. No matter how serious the situation, when she was with the Doctor, Sarah Jane felt unbelievably safe. She cupped his face, kissing his lips softly. They kissed for a couple of seconds before they were interrupted.

"Could you help us instead of making Luke another sibling?" Clyde asked. Sarah Jane and the Doctor broke off the kiss, Sarah Jane gasping loudly as the Doctor chuckled. Jack laughed, almost hysterically as Luke looked a little confused whilst Rani shook her head.

"Clyde!" Sarah Jane scolded, "Don't you start."

Jack continued to laugh, his laughter getting louder.

"Don't encourage him, Jack." Sarah Jane rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that was funny!" Jack laughed, wiping his tears, "I like this kid."

"Wait, I don't understand the joke." Luke turned to Clyde and Rani, "My mum's passed the age of being able to have kids biologically."

"Just ignore him, Luke." Rani shook her head.

"Let's get this spud out of here then." Jack crouched down to grab the shoulders of Staask, Clyde and Rani taking his legs, "Before mommy grounds us."

"Jack!" Sarah Jane shouted. The laughs of Jack, Clyde and Rani following as they left the room, Luke walking behind them.

"You know," The Doctor wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "We could try for a baby later.” Sarah Jane frowned up to him, “Or at least, do the act that takes part in making a child."

Sarah Jane paused before hitting his chest, laughing at him. She then decided to follow their friends as she turned back to him.

"Don't you start either."

\- - -

2\. Sarah Jane sat at the desk as she read through her notes. She sighed, before beginning to type up her new article. She concentrated on what she was doing and was not that bothered about anything going on around her. That was until Mr. Smith started to speak.

"Sarah Jane, temporal flux escalating." Mr. Smith said.

"Temporal flux escalating." K-9 now also announced as the TARDIS started to appear in the attic. The loud whooshing sound filled the room.

Sarah Jane got off her chair, going to stand in front of the TARDIS as she waited for the Doctor to step out. Finally, he did.

"Hello." The Doctor poked out his head, taking off his glasses and putting them into his inside pocket. He then carried out a large structure that was built with lots of random objects, "Look what I made!"

"And what is that?" Sarah Jane asked as she crossed her arms.

"A satnav." The Doctor grinned.

"That's a satnav?" Sarah Jane pointed to the structure.

"Uh huh."

"It doesn't look like a satnav."

"Well, it's an alien satnav of course."

"Why do you need an alien satnav when you have the TARDIS?"

"Because the TARDIS can be a little scatter brained and take me to places I don't want to go to." The Doctor put down structure on a nearby table. K-9 came trundling over to see the Doctor, his metal tail wagging, "K-9! There's my boy!" The Doctor crouched, scratching the robot's head as though he was a real dog, "What do you think of my satnav?"

"It is a most complicated machine for one purpose, Master." K-9 replied in his robotic voice. Sarah Jane held in a laugh.

"I thought I did a good job." The Doctor turned to the dog, a little offended, "Just you wait until I turn it on."

Before the Doctor could turn the machine on, it all fell apart and crashed to the floor. The Doctor looked at the pieces of technology on the floor and sighed. Sarah Jane chuckled before walking up to him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe just let the old girl take you where she wants you to go." Sarah Jane said, kissing his cheek, "You know she knows best."

\- - -

3\. Sarah Jane panted as she collapsed into the Doctor's arms. They closed their eyes, still panting as they held each other. The Doctor cupped Sarah Jane's face and kissed her. Sarah Jane then rolled off him, still panting as she pushed her fringe off her damp forehead.

"Your heart rate has gone up." The Doctor turned on his side to face her.

"You're not joking." Sarah Jane raised her eyebrows. She turned to him, chuckling as she caught her breath.

Sarah Jane rolled over as she looked at the time on the clock. The Doctor started planting kisses on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked.

"Mhm." Sarah Jane hummed, "Are you?"

"Couldn't be better."

Sarah Jane chuckled, shaking her head before laying back down on the pillow. She turned in the Doctor's arms, their sweaty skin sticking slightly. She cupped his face and smiled to him, her thumb caressing his cheekbone softly.

"We could go, you know?" The Doctor said quietly, "Just one trip. I'd have you back in the morning."

"You know we can't. I can't." Sarah Jane replied.

"Why not? One trip to Florana won't hurt, Sarah. Luke won't even know that you were gone."

"He would work it out besides, you remember what we agreed. I stay here and save the world and you save the universe. You know, if Clyde and Rani found out we went on a trip, they would not be happy either."

"Well, they can't go anywhere anyway. They're grounded by the Judoon."

"There is that." Sarah Jane raised her brows.

"I could get that sorted out by the way." The Doctor said, "I could find a way for them to lift that."

"You know, you should probably give it a little while before lifting it. It'll keep them focused on other things and grounded for a little longer." Sarah Jane tapped his shoulder, "Grounded quite literally, huh?"

The two chuckled. Sarah Jane cuddled into his arms, the Doctor staring up to the ceiling. She listened to his two hearts beating away and she felt so content with everything. Sarah Jane looked up to the Doctor and could tell he was deep in his thoughts. Though he did not tell her much about he was feeling, she could tell when something was troubling him. She cupped his face and the Doctor looked down to her.

"You should get some sleep." Sarah Jane said quietly, "You look shattered."

"I'm okay." The Doctor smiled a small smile. Sarah Jane knew he wasn't entirely okay.

She said nothing as she leaned up to him, kissing his lips softly. They broke off the kiss before studying one another's features.

"You can tell me if anything's going on." Sarah Jane reassured him.

"I know." The Doctor nodded. He brought her into his arms again, holding her tightly.

The Doctor felt Sarah Jane soon shift against him and her breathing change. He looked down to see her sleeping. He chuckled softly, kissing the top of her forehead before he cuddled into her under the covers and closed his eyes. A little bit of kip couldn't hurt.

\- - -

4\. Sarah Jane stirred the coffee as she looked out at the garden. The sun was shining down and made the bright colours of the flowers come to life. Sarah Jane sighed softly, content with life. She grabbed the two mugs and headed upstairs to the attic. As she reached the attic, Sarah Jane pushed the door open with her back and put her mug on her desk.

"Doctor?" Sarah Jane looked around the attic as she held the other mug, "Doctor?"

The Doctor was nowhere to be seen as Sarah Jane looked around. She came down the steps, trying to look around the bookshelves.

"Doctor?" Sarah Jane said as she walked before she almost tripped on a pair of long legs below her. She looked down to see the Doctor underneath Mr. Smith with his sonic screwdriver. Sarah Jane sighed as she looked down to him, stepping back to see his face, "What are you doing down there?"

The Doctor looked up, banging his head slightly on Mr. Smith's console. He then moved from underneath Mr. Smith, rubbing his forehead slightly. Sarah Jane rolled her eyes as she looked down to him. For such a smart Time Lord, the Doctor could be so ridiculous sometimes.

"I'm trying to recalibrate Mr. Smith." The Doctor said as he held loads of wires, "Also, I'm trying to add this new piece of technology to him from the year five billion. It'll help Mr. Smith identify life forms easier."

"Well, could you move your legs when you’re doing it? Besides, Mr. Smith is fully functional without any futuristic technology, isn't that right, Mr. Smith?" Sarah Jane turned to the alien super computer.

"I wouldn't mind a boost of knowledge, Sarah Jane." Mr. Smith replied in his monotone voice.

Sarah Jane rolled her eyes as the Doctor laughed. She handed him his coffee and went over to her desk. She got her computer started, soon beginning to write up her article. As she started the article, Sarah Jane tried to concentrate but the sound of the Doctor tinkering and fiddling about with Mr. Smith whilst muttering to himself distracted her. She rubbed her forehead, taking a sip of her coffee as she read through her notes. Sarah Jane then went back to her article, typing it up once more.

"Sarah?" The Doctor said, "Sarah?"

"Yeah?" Sarah Jane stopped typing, wondering what was the matter.

"Could you pass me the screwdriver?" The Doctor asked.

"You had your screwdriver in your hand?" Sarah Jane frowned.

"I mean a proper one, not the sonic one."

Sarah Jane huffed to herself and got up from the desk. She grabbed a screwdriver from the side and brought it to him.

"No, the smaller one."

Sarah Jane turned and rolled her eyes before going to get another one. She then brought it over to him, intentionally sighing to announce her returning to him.

"Thank you." He took the screwdriver from her before winking up to her.

Sarah Jane smiled a small smile, knowing it was very easy for him to break her 'bad mood'. She then went back to the computer, starting to type again.

"Sarah?"

Sarah Jane stopped typing as she sat back in her chair. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"What?"

"Could you pass that cable on the side?"

Sarah Jane turned to where he was pointing to and noticed he was pointing up to the folded-out wall next to him. She shook her head, getting up and grabbing the cable. Sarah Jane picked it up and handed it to the Doctor.

"Could you not reach that?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I'm very busy here." The Doctor replied.

Before Sarah Jane could roll her eyes for what felt like the millionth time, the attic door swung open and Luke, Clyde and Rani all walked in. They had just returned from school but were later than normal.

"Oh hello." Sarah Jane smiled to them, "Where have you been? Did you stay late at school for revision?"

"Did you not get my text messages?" Luke asked as he walked over to his mum.

"No?" Sarah Jane shook her head, "I had my phone on silent. I've been trying to get a bit of work done."

"Your phone was on silent?!" Clyde asked, "You constantly tell us to keep our phones on full volume!"

"Yes, I know, very hypocritical." Sarah Jane held her hands up in surrender before crossing her arms, "So, tell me what happened."

"Slitheen happened." Rani raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, not again." Sarah Jane rubbed her forehead, "At the school too?"

"Yep!" Luke nodded.

"Slitheen?" The Doctor popped up from Mr. Smith with his delayed response.

"How long have you been down there?" Rani pointed. The kids rather liked having the Doctor coming to Bannerman Road more often but it was a shock every time they saw him.

"Too long." Sarah Jane butted in the little dig at the Doctor, "What happened?"

"Well," Clyde began and soon started explaining their run-in with the Slitheen in full detail, quite dramatically. Luke would occasionally butt in with very complicated and intelligent additions to the story and Rani would interrupt with further developments to add more drama to the story. Sarah Jane turned to look at the Doctor from the corner of her eye and noticed how he was practically engrossed in the story. She chuckled to herself, it was as though it was the first time he heard of people fighting aliens for the first time.

The teens soon sat at the couch whilst Sarah Jane returned to her desk, hoping to finally get some work done. She sighed as she relaxed into her chair before going to type again. Though she was working, Sarah Jane seemed very tuned into her surroundings. Luke, Clyde and Rani spoke loudly on the couch behind her, talking about the events of the day and gossiping about people from school. The Doctor was still tinkering with Mr. Smith, K-9 now joining him. Sarah Jane loved K-9 so much but for some reason, today, his voice was going right through her.

"Could you lot keep it down?" Sarah Jane turned to them, "I can't really focus right now."

Clyde and Rani sunk into the couch, trying not to laugh. The Doctor made eye contact with them, raising his eyebrows before returning to tinkering with Mr. Smith and K-9.

"Sorry, mum." Luke said before returning to talking with his friends.

Luke, Clyde and Rani tried talking quietly but soon, they became quite rowdy again and laughed loudly. The Doctor continued talking with K-9, trying to add whatever piece of technology he had to Mr. Smith. As he was holding his sonic screwdriver to the supercomputer, Sarah Jane could hear the Doctor losing his patience with K-9. Before she could do anything about it, sparks flew from Mr. Smith and the Doctor jumped up. Luke, Clyde and Rani all shrieked as they heard the sparks but started to laugh when they noticed the annoyed look on the Doctor's face at K-9.

"I've told you this once before, K-9, but you are the most insufferably arrogant, overbearing, patronising," The Doctor put his hands on his hips as he looked down at the metal dog, "Bean tin!"

"Right, that's it!" Sarah Jane shot up from her desk, "Everybody out!"

"What?" Clyde asked, his face all scrunched up.

"I cannot get one piece of work done with you all causing such a ruckus in here." Sarah Jane put her hands on her hips, "It's like Piccadilly bloody Circus in here." Sarah Jane shooed the teens off the couch before dragging the Doctor over to the attic door, "Come on, everybody out! Shift it! Even you, K-9."

"That's not fair!" The Doctor protested.

"Yeah, exactly!" Rani pointed over his shoulder.

"You know what else isn't fair? Me not getting my work done, now go downstairs and let off some steam." Sarah Jane said, "Some of us need to work here."

And with that, she shut the attic door behind her. The four looked at each other, shrugging to one another. It was a little awkward and they felt stuck on what they were going to do now.

"Master?"

"What is it, K-9?"

"You are also an insufferably ignorant, overbearing, patronising bean tin."

Sarah Jane walked over to the desk once more and sat down. She was quite happy to leave Mr. Smith out because she knew he would not distract her unless it was important. Sarah Jane started to type again but after one sentence, she found herself daydreaming about nothing. When she shook herself off, Sarah Jane tried to return to her work but struggled. Sarah Jane groaned loudly, rubbing her forehead, almost as a way to conjure up any left over focus and concentration she had left in her brain. She looked back at the screen and knew it was no good.

"For crying out loud!" Sarah Jane huffed back in her seat.

She knew she had to invest in some earplugs soon.

\- - -

5\. "Rani, catch!" The Doctor exclaimed as he entered the garden, throwing a frisbee to her.

Rani caught it as she laughed before passing it back to the Doctor. The Doctor jumped in the air to get it before noticing Luke walking around the garden.

"Luke!" The Doctor shouted.

Luke turned and the Doctor tossed the frisbee to him. He then tossed back and soon, Luke, the Doctor and Rani were throwing the frisbee to one another. Clyde and Sarah Jane stood at the barbecue as Clyde tried to teach Sarah Jane how to not burn their food. He watched her flipping the burgers and winced.

"Don't be so aggressive with them!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Oh, Clyde." Sarah Jane laughed, "They're only burgers."

"Exactly, we've got to eat them but you're chucking them about like that frisbee the Doctor's got." Clyde replied.

Sarah Jane laughed as she shook her head. Clyde soon left the garden to go to the toilet but when he came back, he inspected the sausages. They were practically burnt to a crisp. He turned to Sarah Jane who tried very hard not to laugh but she could not hold it in.

"For all the amazing things you can do, Sarah Jane," Clyde began, taking tongs from her, "Cooking is definitely not one of them."

"Well, I'm glad we have you around to cook for us." Sarah Jane patted his shoulder.

Clyde laughed, aware of Sarah Jane going to pour a glass of wine for herself. He continued to keep an eye on the food in front of him but he was suddenly hit by something. Sarah Jane almost choked on her wine as they both turned around to see the frisbee on the ground and Luke wearing a very guilty look on his face.

"Sorry." Luke said quietly.

Clyde just laughed, picking up the frisbee and throwing it back to Luke.

"No hard feelings. I'll just get you back later." Clyde grinned before going back to the food.

They then went to eat their food, laughing around the table as they talked. After eating, the teens started playing with the frisbee. Sarah Jane and the Doctor chuckled as they watched them play with the frisbee. The Doctor poured them some more wine and they both turned to see Clyde going for the hose. Sarah Jane rolled her eyes before giggling, knowing this would be interesting.

"This will end well." Sarah Jane said sarcastically before taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes." The Doctor laughed. They continued to watch the teens as they laughed. Clyde splashed Rani at some points with the hose, making her squeal as she tried to get away from the water, "You know those two are in love, right?"

"Clyde and Rani?" Sarah Jane asked, "You think?"

"Oh, Sarah, come now." The Doctor turned to her, "You know they are. It's so obvious."

Sarah Jane turned to look at the two. She knew there was definitely an attraction between the two but she always just thought it was them being close. She looked back to the Doctor, chuckling quietly. The Doctor joined in, resting his hand at the top of her back as he kept her close. Sarah Jane turned to him, slightly looking over her shoulder at him. The Doctor tucked her hair behind her ear, admiring how beautiful she looked in the sunshine.

"What is it?" Sarah Jane asked. She felt like the Doctor was going to tell her something and she could not help but feel a little nervous.

"You look beautiful." The Doctor smiled.

Sarah Jane started to laugh. She bowed her head, resting her forehead on his shoulder for a moment before she looked back up to him again. Sarah Jane cupped his face and kissed him softly.

Luke laughed as he turned to see his mother and the Doctor kissing. Luke smiled, knowing Sarah Jane was truly happy with the Doctor, even if he left for a few weeks and then came back again. He watched on as the two broke off their kiss. Sarah Jane smiled to the Doctor, her thumb running across his bottom lip gently whilst the Doctor rubbed her back. The love was radiating off them and Luke could not think of anything better than this moment. In this moment, Luke really felt like he had a normal family, or at least as normal as it could be.

\- - -

6\. "Right," Sarah Jane walked in with a bowl of popcorn, "Have you got it on?"

"Yep!" Luke said as he got up from DVD player and sat on the couch. He grabbed the remote before looking up to his mother, "Where's the Doctor?"

"Toilet." Sarah Jane gestured to outside the room. She then put down the popcorn on the coffee table and poked her head out of the living room, "Are you going to be long? We're going to start without you if you don't hurry up."

"Oh, no you're not." The Doctor appeared in the hall. He walked into the living room, rubbing his hands together, "I've been looking forward to this since I came back from Felspoon!" He then turned to Sarah Jane, "We should go to Felspoon, you know. You'd love it. The mountains sway in the breeze of the wind, it's quite the sight to see."

"Really?" Luke asked, always so intrigued by the Doctor's travels.

"Why don't we talk about this later, hm?" Sarah Jane suggested.

The two nodded and soon, they were all on the couch. Sarah Jane sat in between the Doctor and Luke, the popcorn on her lap. Luke selected their settings and soon put the movie on. They were watching Star Wars and the three were pretty invested in the story very early on. The three were quite quiet, eating their popcorn and not saying too much. Until the Doctor started pointing certain things out.

"That's not possible, that." The Doctor pointed to the television.

"It's not?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Nope. Those planets are way too simplistic." The Doctor shook his head, "Surely, Tatooine should have a north and south pole. Even Gallifrey had that. It's even got a Scotland!"

Sarah Jane and Luke giggled before going back to the television.

“That’s not possible either.” The Doctor said, “You can’t hear anything in space.”

“Okay, Doctor.” Sarah Jane patted his arm, “Remember, it is just a film.”

“I still don’t really understand the point of films. They’re pointless to me.” Luke shrugged.

“You know, neither do I.” The Doctor looked to Luke.

“Oh goodness.” Sarah Jane rolled her eyes as she sat between the two and their conversation about how films were pointless. She rubbed her forehead and knew they would continue to talk for ages so she needed to distract them, “Oh, look, Princess Leia!”

The two looked back to the television and Sarah Jane thought that she was finally going to get some peace and quiet. But she was wrong.

“That doesn’t happen either!” The Doctor sat forward.

“Doctor, honestly!” Sarah Jane turned to him, frustrated, “Can we not just enjoy the film? We’re not pointing out each and every flaw for scientific investigation, we’re having a movie night.”

“I just wanted to show you what was real and what was not.” The Doctor sulked back into the couch. He crossed his arms and seemed to wear a pout on his lips. Luke could not help but laugh and Sarah Jane chuckled too.

Sarah Jane cupped the Doctor’s face, kissing his cheek to soften him up. He turned to her and instead of smiling back, he grabbed a fist of full of popcorn and stuffed his face with it. Luke laughed as Sarah Jane groaned before laughing too.

“Oh, Doctor.” Sarah Jane shook her head.

The Doctor started to laugh with Sarah Jane and Luke. Sarah Jane rested her head on the Doctor’s shoulder, hoping he would not keep pointing out every science mistake the film made. They actually remained quiet for most of the film.

Near the end of the film, Sarah Jane felt Luke slump against her slightly. She turned to see her son asleep, his head on her shoulder. Sarah Jane smiled, stroking his hair out of his face gently.

“Is he asleep?” The Doctor asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Sarah Jane giggled, “He’s practically out like a light.”

The Doctor chuckled as he looked over to the teenager. He then took the popcorn from Sarah Jane’s lap and wrapped his arm around her. Sarah Jane cuddled into his chest as the Doctor kissed her forehead, Luke now cuddling into Sarah Jane’s arm. Sarah Jane smiled into the Doctor’s embrace, beyond happy to be between the two most important people in her life. They started to watch the movie again but the Doctor and Sarah Jane soon felt their eyelids start to droop.


End file.
